


Green

by achievingelysium_archive (achievingelysium)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Archived from FFN, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achievingelysium/pseuds/achievingelysium_archive
Summary: Annabeth had always thought she knew herself. Turns out, she never did. A look in Annabeth's eyes at different parts through the series.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 20





	Green

_She'd always liked green._

_She always thought she'd known what wonders green held. The rich green of nature, the subtle green of an apple, the bright green of Christmas, the worn green of copper, the fake green of a cover of a book, green, green, green._

They were all green. Green was just another color, another shade, another part of a rainbow. Just like blue.

Her favorite color was grey. Just like her eyes. Just like a storm, or a feeling, or a color, like her favorite cashmere sweater, or her sleek _grey_ laptop. Or her mother. Just like her mother. Or the ruffled feathers of a great horned owl. Sometimes, she wondered if that was from her mother, or if she had just subconsciously loved it.

She'd thought she'd known herself. Her name was Annabeth Chase. She was 12 years old. She loved architecture, to design things. She wanted to be a college professor, like her dad. She had a crush on Luke, the boy she'd ran away with along with Thalia when she was seven. Her favorite food was a slice of chocolate mousse. Her best friends were a tree and a crush.

Her dagger was a gift, tied by a promise. She yearned for a quest. She had a few friends. She was pretty tight with her half-brother, Malcolm. She loved her dad, but he'd never loved her. She liked archery. She'd been at camp for 5 years. She didn't know her fatal flaw. She was strong. And so on. She knew herself pretty well; or so she thought.

* * *

When she first saw Percy, she'd caught her breath. His eyes... They were sea-green, but as every event unfolded, his eyes kept changing. She could spend hours trying to figure out the color of his eyes and not know.

And she was starting to learn that she _hated_ not knowing things. His eyes were the sea. She should've known he was the sea god's son. She was a daughter of Athena. She wasn't supposed to deal with his kind. His legacy.

Poseidon and Athena did not mix well. Still, he was her friend.

* * *

They sat in a rusty, dirty, animal-cruel truck. The truck jostled her back and forth. Percy noted about her dad's college ring. She looked at him, surprised. She looks into his green eyes, and doesn't know why, but she trusts him. She spills out what she's been holding back. Her father... He listens, and out surges gratitude.

Perhaps the sea's spawn isn't so bad.

* * *

She is Nobody. She runs around, taunting Polyphemus pretending to be a hero from a _very_ long time ago. So, here she is. Running around with a hat, taunting a giant who- _Whoosh._ She is flying, flying, flying through the air. She hits something, and everything buzzes.. The ceiling swoons back and forth.

She hears far-away yells. But the pain is too much. She succumbs to the darkness.

When she wakes up, it hurts less. Nonetheless, the last few minutes felt like Tartarus, but it's better. She shifts her eyes open. They meet a pair of worried green eyes staring at her own. Of course.

She looks down and the Fleece is covering her like a blanket. And then she realizes. _Percy Jackson saved her life._

* * *

Her heart jumps when he's around. She doesn't know why.

There's a gaping hole from when Luke said he was going. Leaving her behind. Leaving camp behind. Going to the _enemy._

That hurts. But she loves him. She thinks she has a crush. On Percy. It annoys her.

But he did change her life. He filled the holes of Thalia and Luke though he didn't know. Holding the sky hurt. She could focus on nothing but the pain. The hurt. The betrayal. Nothing else. Suddenly, the weight is gone. She looks up to see Artemis. She is ashamed to know she could've prevented this.

But then she couldn't.

And then there's yelling. And then she sees it. _He_ was holding the world. He was screaming in pain. Her heart broke, but she stayed strong. In the end, the two had grey streaks in their hair. Another thing that bound them together.

* * *

He disappears. Just a few days. Nothing more, nothing less.

He comes back, as did Nico and Thalia, but they won't budge.

And then they're off again. Off to the Labyrinth. Off they went.

She was ecstatic to meet Daedalus.

Jealous to meet Rachel. 

_Green._

* * *

_It hurts so much._ The tingly feeling crept over her. She jumped. She fell. The last thing she sees is his sea-green eyes.

When she wakes up, Silena is there, helping her. She nods, and exits.

Percy walks in. They talk about the battle. He glances at her when Silena asks if she can go to Clarisse. She's surprised but nods.

"How do you know?" The question takes her away.

"Know what?" What is Percy talking about.

He looked around, like he was checking if they were alone. He leans in close.

"My Achilles spot. If you hadn't taken the knife, I would've been dead." She thinks about it, remembers the tingling feeling and everything screaming _DANGERDANGERDANGER._

"I don't know, Percy.I just had this feeling you were in danger." She hesitates. "Where... where is this spot?"

She wants to know. She doesn't know why. She just needs to know. He hesitates. She catches her breath.

"The small of my back. "

Her eyes fly open; they were closed before. She is honored he trusts her this much. And shocked. Everything jumbles together. "Where? Here?" She touches his spine. He sucks in a breath.

He takes her hand and moves it down. His shudder is more pronounced. A ripple moves through his body, like when Thalia shocks him. He holds her hand, and they look at the sunset. It had never felt so right.

* * *

She finally gets the Seaweed Brain to kiss her. A real kiss. Of course they are thrown into the lake. Dating a son of Poseidon had its perks.

* * *

_He_ was gone. A broken promise. 

_I'll always be here for you, Wise Girl. Whether you know it or not._

He left her. She kicked the sand. Stupid, stupid, _stupid_ Queen of the Gods and her _fucking_ schemes.

"Damn!" She cries and sobs. _STUPIDSTUPIDSTUPIDSTUPIDSTUP D._

* * *

No, she decides.

Her name was Annabeth Chase. She was 16 years old. She still loved architecture, to design things, so she was going to be an architect. She was dating Percy Jackson, savior of Olympus. Her best friends were Percy, Thalia, Nico, Grover, Tyson, and so on.

She was one of the Seven and a savior of Olympus. She loved questing, and had been on 4. Her favorite food were a plate of homemade blue chocolate chip cookies. Her dagger was a gift and a curse, tied by a broken promise. She had tons of friends. Percy was missing.

She still liked archery. Malcom and her were now okay, the two preoccupied. She been at camp for 9 years now. Her dad was on good terms, or better terms, but her stepmom hated hated her. Sally was a second mother. Everything had changed, too. Green, sea-green was her favorite color. Blue was also important. Green & Blue, Green & Blue.

Green and Grey.

 _That_ was more like it.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted on FFN, and is being archived on AO3. General disclaimer: my old writing does not always reflect my current opinions or skills.
> 
> Originally written on: Mar 19, 2013.  
> To be backdated.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
